Diamond City
Diamond City is the largest city in Pensino and, within the campaign, also the most complex location. Players could spend half a dozen sessions here and still have things left to do. Encounters Pokemon here are drawn from the urban encounters table. The Diamond Exchange Pokemon are traded from all around Pensino, transmitted as data through fiber-optic cables that span the region. Besides providing the infrastructure to transfer the Pokemon, it also acts as a matchmaking service where trainers list the Pokemon they're looking for and those they have available to trade and the system automatically finds applicable matches. Both parties pay a $1,000 fee for each trade, but the convenience and ease are usually worth it. Rocket Takeover (Event) The Diamond Exchange is a very convenient way for the players to find all the Pokemon they need without ever traveling the land or searching far and wide. Naturally, we recommend it be unavailable to them. For quite some time, Team Rocket has taken over and shut down the Diamond Exchange. Why is not clear. How is. They set up the place as an arena and claimed it. The police have a warrant to search the place, but since they lack Pokemon strong enough to claim the arena, they're forbidden from entering. If only they could find some trainers strong enough to stand up to the challenge. If the players decide to fight, generate a Golem, a Gengar, a Machamp, and an Alakazam, just one sheet for each. The rocket grunts the team will be facing have dozens of Pokemon, but each one is a copy of one of these 4. What Team Rocket has been doing is hacking the system and messing with its setup to copy Pokemon. They set up a trade like such: Rocket A sends out his Haunter to be traded. Rocket B sends a Weedle in exchange. Before the trade can be finalized, Rocket A shuts down his console. Rocket B receives the Haunter and evolves it into a Gengar. Rocket A, when booting up his console again, still has the original Haunter. Using this method, powerful Pokemon are replicated while weaker ones are deleted from existence. The players won't initially realize this, but as they face the same exact Pokemon over and over again they might piece it together. Once the players claim the arena, they can let the police execute their warrants. Meanwhile, the Rockets will continually challenge the arena to regain control and kick out the police. The Park This area has the meadow encounters in the flower gardens and the pond encounters at the duck pond. Diamond Shopping Plaza Stores The Diamond Plaza hosts nearly a hundred stores and will have anything you can imagine someone selling at a mall. You may just wish to ask the players what they want to buy and make up a store that has it, rather than trying to list out every store in the building. The items list is here for your convenience. Amenities The ring around the center on the second story features a variety of fast food choices as well as a few finer dining establishments. The seating is largely near the balcony, which allows for a great view of the nonstop battles that take place in the arena. Buff and Fluff Grooming Parlor Pokemon can get pampered and groomed here, increasing their friendship points. There are several options. Mr. Powell's House of Sweat Mr. Powell is a drill sergeant type. He has two tones: shouting, and shouting louder. It is right next to the Buff and Fluff Grooming Parlor. The nice, relaxing spa. Hilarity ensues, frequently. Arena The arena here features escalators that are steel-type terrain. The escalators move in a particular direction. Pokemon moving against the escalator have to expend two extra spaces of movement to get to the top while Pokemon who move with the escalator get to move the entire length of it at the cost of only one space of movement. Pokemon who end their turn on an escalator are moved to the end of it at the start of their next turn. Also in the arena are four vases, one in each corner. Each side gets two, and the objective of the battle is to destroy the other team's vase. The vases have 100 HP and are normal type. First team to destroy both the other team's vases wins. All arena victors get a $5,000 shopping spree the first time they win, on top of their badge money. Control of the arena allows the victors control of that immediate area, which is a great place to host parties or sell goods. Ace's Aerodrome (Gym) Modern travelers often want to fly in planes for a quick journey, or in airships for a luxurious journey. But for those who want to save a bit of money on a shorter flight, or who just appreciate the older ways, there's Ace's Aerodrome. Ace operates an aerial taxi service around the city, using a smartphone app that connects passengers to his flyers. He also takes people on longer journeys to their destination. The Challenge Ace will examine the players' badges and ask them about the places they've journeyed to. He'll deliver a speech about how many people get the right to fly around the world and see anything and be anywhere, and they use Fly for their daily commute and never experience any of what the world has to offer. Ace challenges the players to visit some exotic location before he'll face them. A good default is Coral Island, which they likely haven't been to yet and also forces them to get the rights to surf before they can fly. But any location will do. The Battle The battlefield is set on the rooftops of buildings in town. The rules on boundaries get a bit weird. Most Pokemon are out of bounds if they're on the ground, and are in bounds if on a rooftop. The buildings can't support the weight of gargantuan Pokemon; they're out of bounds on rooftops and in bounds on the ground. Note that Pokemon that are in midair are only under the usual limits of boundaries. Gym Leader Ace Fearow, Aerodactyl, Pidgeot, Skarmory Pokefriend Harmony Togetic, Dodrio, Farfetch'd, Delibird Insomniac Azura Murkrow, Noctowl, Xatu, Crobat Gardener Heaven Scyther, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Ledian Bug Catcher Welkin Butterfree, Venomoth, Yanma, Gligar Artist Schylar Scyther, Charizard, Gyardados, Zubat Victory Upon winning, the players receive the Sight badge which allows them to boost a Pokemon's sense IV. It also allows the bearer to transport themselves using Fly. Ace hands everyone an HM for Fly, and TM's for Bombing Run, Sonic Wake, and Hawkeye. The Colosseum This is an ancient arena was built over 2,000 years ago to provide entertainment to the crowds as trainers battle for glory and honor. Currently, the Colosseum acts as the '''Sarah Swati: '''A psychic/dark specialist with deep psychic power. '''Athana Olympiano: '''A master scientist who specializes in technical Pokemon like Porygon, Electrode, and the like. '''Hercule Olympiano: '''Athena's brother, a fighting specialist who has the Dog Tag ability and fights in battle himself as the sixth "Pokemon." '''Peter Dis: '''A fairy/ghost specialist.